Sayakoholic's Anonymous
by Maminatrix
Summary: Smutty stand-alones. Imagery rather than vulgarity: at least that was the intention. Rated M: for forbidden love. Discretion strongly advised. Ch1: eating in bed. Ch2: Sayaka's Revenge Sleepover. Ch3: drill baby drill.
1. Chapter 1

_Breakfast in Bed_

Kyouko stepped out of the shower, dripping wet. Binding her long, wet hair in a high ponytail, heedless of the kinks this would later cause, she approached the mirror, lithe, muscular legs sure-footedly stepping across the slick tile floor. Ever since she'd started hooking up with Sayaka, she'd made it a point to give her feet a thorough scrubbing. The freshly pink skin was slightly tender, but privately the redhead had marveled at how smooth and soft they had become. A hot shower was not something she cared to do without, ever again.

Wiping away the condensation fogging up the mirror, she leaned in to admire herself. Her beautiful face was framed by the long bangs that she hadn't caught up in her ponytail; sharp cheekbones, mischievous eyes (or intimidating, take your pick), wicked smile... and her fangs. Sayaka could not get enough of her overlarge canines.

"Like you're a vampire!" the blue haired girl had giggled, one night during their first tempestuous week together. Kyouko had made a scary vampire face, pouncing on Sayaka, pinning her down as the girl struggled and squealed. The tickling, nibbling bites along her neck had made the bluenette's whole body tense up-Kyouko adored the feel of her supple, muscular torso as she lay atop her, her lips and teeth slowly moving downwards, following the inevitable connection of curves...

As the steam began to dissipate, Kyouko got a better, full body view of herself. She'd been too tired this morning to even open her eyes, the bright light of the bathroom stabbing her painfully. She'd luxuriated in a half-hour shower, slowly waking up, realizing that she was feeling... damp. The moveable shower head, along with the ingenious pulsing spray setting, had helped to quench the kindling hunger within her, but now she felt the insatiable appetite gain hold over her insides, tingling with demand.

She looked down: her chest was diamond-tipped, clenched with her growing arousal. _What the hell is wrong with me_? she thought in wonder. She just couldn't get enough of her new blue haired lover: she'd pine for her touch all day, spend the evenings together locked in delicate (or sometimes violent) embrace... and every morning she'd wake up craving more. Like some kind of addict.

Kyouko thought about turning the shower back on, but physical relief was such a fleeting sensation. What she desired, craved, needed in spite of her earlier aquatic escapades, was to get inside of Sayaka. Feel her quivering, hear her gasping, panting, begging...

Kyouko dropped the towel wrapped around her waist on the wet bathroom floor. Opening the door, a spurt of cold air made her muscles clench, diamonds hardening, almost aching. She walked across the apartment, admiring the sleeping, careless beauty of her girlfriend. Her long eyelashes fluttered, as her closed lids twitched. Soft lips, parted to reveal delicate white teeth and the tip of her soft, pink tongue...

The older girl's insides flooded with white hot desire, wanting to feel that wonderful tongue, share the taste, become one with her partner, forgetting the worry and confusion that consumed her in the "real" world. Lose herself inside that beautiful, wonderful girl.

The bluenette tossed, rolling over and making a small moan. Kyouko held her breath, then slowly slipped the covers off Sayaka's curled-up form.

Sayaka lay on her side, legs sprawled and arms cradling the pillow in which she buried her head. The red head ran her eyes over the bluenette's body; the delightful curve of her thin, elegant neck, the sharp collarbone visible through the overlarge shirt the girl wore. The tiny bumps along her curled spine, running down until the faint suggestion of a crack that her tight Hello Kitty panties barely covered. The smooth, wiry muscles of the legs and calves, the adorable little feet, clinging together in a vain search for warmth.

Kyouko ran her hand along Sayaka's side gently, careful not to wake her but needing to affirm the reality of the beautiful creature before her. Sayaka made another slight noise; perhaps she was dreaming. Only one way to find out, the redhead thought dirtily.

Slipping a finger under the tight pink panties her friend wore, she worked the cloth aside... opening up a pathway inside. Softly, gently, she used two fingers to spread her friend apart, sliding her middle finger inside...

Kyouko felt the heat building up within her. The tight, silky tunnel she explored was dripping wet, allowing her to slide in and out with ease. She pulled out, gently stroking the sleeping girl's sensitive bud, rubbing and whirling, pressing harder bit by bit. The bluenett began to move, her legs writhing and coming together, trapping Kyouko's hand. The red head waited a moment before using her leg to pry apart Sayaka's, freeing her hand to continue exploring.

Kneeling on the bed, her face bent over to watch what she was doing, the red head didn't see blue eyes open, the slight gasp of surprise, or the eyes closing again, a slight smile perking up delicate lips as she buried her head deeper into the pillow. _I was just dreaming about you_...

Continuing with her fingerplay, Kyouko was gratified to hear the involuntary gasps and small moans the other girl began issuing forth. She leaned over, using her unoccupied hand to run her fingernails along Sayaka's shoulder, down her arm, across her chest. She watched the girl harden, flicking the tip with a finger.

"Ow!" came a muffled protest from the pillow. Kyouko smirked.

"Awake yet?" she breathed, her lips centimeters away from the bluenette's ear. She gave the lobe a playful lick, sucking it into her mouth, and then gave it a little bite. Her victim squeaked, shuddering delicately. Kyouko rolled her friend over, still inside, gazing into the opening eyes of sky-blue, sucked into the dilated pupils of her partner's heated gaze.

"You're torturing me," the bluenette complained insincerely, legs apart and lying on her back, looking between her friend's admiring gaze and the motion of the hand hidden below the curve of her navel. Her eyes widened as Kyouko pulled back, repositioning herself at the foot of the bed. Sayaka's heart began to beat wildly, anticipation and desire overwhelming any thought she had of getting to school on time today.

Kyouko cupped the younger girl's chest, squeezing, drawing back to pinch, twist. Sayaka gasped, feeling the red head's lips begin to kiss the sensitive flesh of her inner thighs. The tingling kisses sent waves of electric heat through her, a throbbing need building up between her legs. As the hands let go of the tender parts within their grasp, they moved down the pale, smooth skin of her abdomen, leaving small red furrows as the nails lightly scratched.

Kyouko gently licked the cleft where leg met pelvis, drawing her tongue alone first one side, then the other, her hands coming down over Sayaka's belly, meeting over her navel, then coming down, teasingly parting before hitting Sayaka's crevice. Hooking the panties with her fingers, the red head paused her licking to pull them off. Sayaka, feeling the tug, obligingly raised her bottom up, allowing Kyouko to free her from its interference.

Sayaka leaned back, closing her eyes, feeling her lover's hands grasp her thighs, pushing them apart, spreading her wide. She tensed, waiting, as Kyouko brought her hands back to the throbbing core of her desire, awash with steamy heat and silken moisture. She felt the fingers splaying her wide, exposing her, and let out a great groan as the older girl began to use her tongue.

The delicate, back and forth, up and down motion of the soft but powerful muscle lit up the blunette's consuming need, and a continuous, wavering moan escaped between her lips. The motion soon began to change, taking on a more frantic pace. Kyouko put her hands under Sayaka, pushing the girl into her as she whirled her tongue powerfully, pausing to lap along the edges of her cliff to give her tongue a rest, and prolong the buildup.

Sayaka felt the storm forming within her; waves crashing, cresting, receding... only to come crashing again, harder and more insistent. She looked down at the long, bobbing crimson hair below her waist, Kyouko's face down, focused on her task with single-minded fervor. Suddenly, her legs bucked, her mind went blank, stars appearing to cover her field of vision. She let out a long, squealing cry, her legs and back propelling her towards Kyouko's still furiously working tongue. The older girl pulled closer, opening her mouth and sliding her supple tongue deep inside, filling her completely, airtight. Feeling the clenching, the sudden rush of silky-smoothness, the feel of her friend's tight wall constricting, then relaxing.

The bluenette lay panting, spent. _What a way to wake up_, she thought. Feeling the damp sheets below her, she supposed it was time to do laundry anyway. She felt like falling back to sleep.

Kyouko lay down beside her, brushing away her bangs and giving the girl a long, openmouthed kiss. Sayaka felt another spark ignite inside her, feeling the musky tongue within her mouth, imagining where it had been and where it would be again. It warmed her from her lethargy, and she rolled over, sat up, and straddled the older girl.

Her turn now.

* * *

**Review/reply if there's any interest in a continuation. Feel free to offer settings, activities, characters, whatever.**

**Tried to go for suggestive over vulgar; tell me if its too much.**

**The preceding characters are all 18 years of age and up and have signed the proper consent and release forms. The school mentioned is of course a school of higher learning. Go to college! Fun things await you there.**


	2. Chapter 2

Miki Sayaka had a plan.

It had been a few weeks since her friend had "stolen" Kyousuke from her... at least that's what half the school seemed to talk about whenever she was around. She tried just rolling her eyes at first, but it had gotten to be a little much. Distracting, even.

Sayaka had considered what had happened long and hard. Her scrutinizing every single detail in her years of knowing the amazingly talented musician had led her to one conclusion.

He was self-absorbed asshole.

And piggybacking on that conclusion was an intention. I will make him suffer.

It was bad enough she'd wasted years of her life pining after the guy. The fact that, despite all the things he had to be thankful for, Kyousuke continued his bitching and moaning, the pathetic self-pitying tirades in the hospital, when he should have been feeling lucky to be alive... other people died in accidents! Mami-san would never think twice about trading her parents' deaths for injury...

But of course, that's Kyousuke. She'd looked it up online. Egocentric. Narcissistic... not about his looks, but his art. His talent.

Stupid show-off. Well, whatever she thought about the boy now, the wish had been granted, and the cards had not played out in the blunette's favor. Except, of course, for the bad ass magical powers, a much-needed sense of purpose in fighting Witches, and the ability for her body to repair itself.

She remembered the awkward shame as she stood, paralyzed outside of the boy's room... where she had faithfully come to visit him, several days a week, for months. And... he hadn't even bothered to tell her he was being released early?

Walking to school with her friends, only to have her insides flash-frozen at the sound of that oh-so-familiar voice from across the street. She looked up, hopeful and afraid, but he hadn't been talking to her... hadn't even noticed her, walking along with his friends and his crutches.

She'd hoped he'd approach her at school. Just this once, it would be nice, validating, for him to initiate contact. But he hadn't.

It was like she didn't exist.

Too bad for you, Kyousuke, I'm gonna make sure you know I exist all right. I'm going to be all you can think about.

In the shadows of her room, the lights off, Miki Sayaka chuckled evilly late into the night.

* * *

It had worked out so perfectly. Madoka had invited everyone over for a sleepover; the ever-erudite and prim senior Tomoe Mami was bringing her friend, a dour and often obnoxious red-head, whom Sayaka assumed was also a senior... but not based on her grammar. Also coming was the delightfully amusing Homura, all nervous stutters and blushes around the pinkette. And Shizuki Hitomi.

Hitomi.

Tonight would be the perfect opportunity. Sayaka found herself smiling throughout the day, giving herself a bad start when she'd glance in the mirror. It was that chilling.

The Friday passed uneventfully, math so boring that she fell asleep again. _When am I going to use this stuff_, she asked herself, as she counted the list of people on her fingers._ Four, five... I make six. We'll have to do something where we partner up... I know Akemi will be holding Madoka's damn hand all night, and Mami seems attached at the hip to her leggy red-head. Yikes, those canines. Wow! I wonder if Mami is into freaky stuff like getting bitten_...

Sayaka's mind drifted throughout the afternoon, hazy plans waxing and waning within her thoughts. She'd always been a little... curious about the other side of love. The gentler, feminine side. That's probably why her first crush had been such a girly-boy.

Kyousuke was not, in anyone's definition, manly. His arms were skinnier than hers, for fuck's sake! She could out-wrestle, out-run, out-jump... out-anything him. Physically, at least. He wasn't particularly talented in class, but his musical ability was so _fucking _amazing that it eclipsed all other considerations. At least for himself, and for a time, her as well.

Time for your lesson. Prepare for the worst humiliation of your life.

After an arousing game of twister, what followed was a girl-fight of epic proportions involving Homura and Kyouko, the red-headed friend of Mami's who seemed to eat constantly and curse between chews. Homura had taken offense to something the older girl had said to the pinkette, and after confronting the older, pony-tailed girl, was now trapped in a headlock on the floor, her face digging painfully into the carpet. Madoka stood by, hands flapping, unnoticed, while Mami appeared to be watching with interest and a slight smirk.

Hitomi, looking nervous, had gotten up to use "the facilities." Sheesh. Sayaka snuck over to the door and slipped out just as Homura brought a leg up, hard, between her grappler's legs. Kyoko's face went red, and the blunette chuckled in appreciation. It wasn't as effective as it was against boys... but it wasn't a pleasant sensation.

She closed the door behind her just as Homura grabbed a handful of long, red ponytail and _yanked!_

A soft rapping startled HItomi. "Um... its occupied?" she said uncertainly. Was it one of Madoka's parents? Was she not suppose to be down here?

"Psst. Hitomi, open up." The green haired girl frowned; something about the suggestive way Sayaka-chan whispered gave her pause. She'd been nervous to see her blue-haired friend again... they hardly spoke anymore at school, and the blunette had d been taking a different way home after school, occasionally accompanied by Madoka-chan or Mami-san. She'd had her suspicions about the girls... after school activities for some time, and in truth, was hurt by not at least being asked to participate.

Tonight had been so enjoyable! Sayaka-chan had been respectful and polite to her, including her in conversations with the other girls, who always seemed to be laughing about some inside joke or self-referential hint of something they'd experienced together. The blunette had chosen her for a teammate in every game they had played... she blushed a little thinking of the way Sayaka-chan's hand had accidentally brushed across... a sensitive area, startling her and resulting in her fall... which had lost them the game. The blue haired girl, normally super competitive, had just laughed it off with a twinkle in her eye, much to Hitomi's relief.

Hitomi could sense these girls shared a close bond. They had a connection, common interests. It seems like, after getting to spend the past two weeks with Kyousuke, she'd learned everything interesting about him already. Which wasn't much. His dedication to his instrument was commendable... but there just wasn't much too him beyond that.

Her mind ran backwards, imagining the way she'd felt about the blunette during the first few weeks of school... confusing, awkward thoughts. It had been one of the most humiliating experiences in her life when Sayaka had caught her gazing, actually staring, at her chest in the shower. Hitomi handn't been able to control her eyes, gazing at the impressively budding womanhood of her friend, nor the flush that had crept into her cheeks when Sayaka had caught her eye... questioningly at first, then with a dawning realization.

She hadn't been able to look into those blue eyes for a week. Sayaka-chan had never mentioned the event, but every so often Hitomi caught those keen eyes gazing at her, half-lidded and thoughtful.

Hitomi unlocked the bathroom door, opening it up to see her friend's playful, mischievous eyes glimmering in the light above the mirror. She stared into those aquamarine windows into her friend's soul.

Hitomi admired the blunette's courage, daring and passionate opinions... even though she didn't always agree with them. That is why Kyousuke would have been awful for Sayaka-chan. She'd have been bored to death, or bullied him mercilessly. Also, his obliviousness was frequently annoying, occasionally insulting, and seemingly always turned up to maximum. It had taken all of her manners not to up and slap him, sometimes.

She'd begun to consider approaching Sayaka-chan, letting her know the she wanted to make amends, that despite her best intentions, she'd hurt the blunette, and was afraid of hurting her more by casually breaking up with the boy after a mere couple of weeks.

Now, perhaps, they could begin to repair their relationship.

Then Sayaka-chan started to talk, and Hitomi felt like the world had fallen away under her feet.

* * *

Somewhere upstairs, a light clicked on. Smoothing her wild purple hair, Kaname Junko sat up, pulling off the comforter, sighing as the cool night breeze that drifted in through the window cooled her warm, bare flesh. Something had awoken her...

There, a noise. She looked at the clock: with a good-natured, though tired, roll of her eyes, she stood up. The cool air felt so good, evaporating the night-sweat. She heard something again, a thump. Junko had an early meeting to get to... an early flight to an early meeting, in fact. She adored her daughter, and loved whenever her friends came over... but after two in the morning it was time to settle down.

Hastily donning an expensive-looking silk robe, in her haste grabbing the short one that barely covered her shapely buttocks, one of her presents to Tomohisa. Something to keep the magic in their... unconventional relationship.

She hurried out into the hallway, yawning.

* * *

Hitomi dropped her panties, the last barrier to Sayaka's hungry gaze. She watched the girl breathing shallowly, movements jerky, those soft, beautiful lips parted slightly. The blunette had convinced her... although in truth she'd needed very little convincing. Something about being here, downstairs in the Kaname's bathroom, with a half-naked blunette breathing on her neck had broken down whatever barrier of prim propriety her parents had tried to instill within her from the age of two.

Carefully placing her phone on the counter, she tore her eyes away from Hitomi's lithe, waiting body only long enough to make sure she pressed the right button.

"Are you sure this is the best place?" Hitomi said, intimated by the immense, ultra-modern bathroom. She laid three towels down, carefully overlapping their edges and smoothing the corners.

"Relax, the bathroom they use is upstairs. This is only the 'get ready in the morning' room for Junko-san."

Then she stripped off her shirt while Hitomi helped relieve her of her panties and skirt, her elegant fingers brushing along Sayaka's inner thigh and seeming to leave a trail of fire in their wake. The girl expressed a fondness for the stockings, so they stayed on.

Sayaka had done all sorts of... research about what to do on the internet. Hitomi was in for a series of surprises tonight.

* * *

"MMmmmm. Mm-uh... Ow ow-no, not there!"

"But its suppos-"

"Lets just stick to one thing at a time." Hitomi's pretty face was crimson, desperately trying to sound analytical about what they were doing. _Forbidden_, something inside her kept saying. _Fuck you, dad!_ she mentally shouted back. Sayaka's... busy hands had surprised her. The eagerness, the focus the blunette showed her as they groped in the dim lighting of the Kaname's monstrous downstairs bathroom.

They'd been careful to be quiet, but quiet wasn't what Sayaka wanted. She wanted to coax some noise out of the beautiful uptight perfectionist.

Running her soft hands over her classmate's long, smooth legs, the blunette pondered her next move. She lay down on her back, knees apart and in the air. "Ok, crawl on top of me. No, other way. The _other_ way, Hitomi. Yes, like that. Okay, now crouch down a little... right there. Now hold still."

Hitomi's pulse had quickened as she'd obeyed Sayaka's instructions, wondering. As she felt her tender parts being spread, feeling the blunette's chin and nose rest against her pelvis, above and below, while the slick, muscular tongue went where no boy, at least not Kyousuke, had never gone before. Groaning, not thinking about anything other than the feeling coming from beneath her, Hitomi rocked backward, into the invading tongue, forcing it-

Crack! "Ow, goddamnit!" Sayaka rubbed the back of her head, Hitomi's rocking hips having smacked her skull into the hard tiled floor.

"Oh no, Sayaka-chan I'm so sorry-" The green-haired junior turned around, looking into her friend's eyes with concern.

Sayaka blinked, then pulled Hitomi down on top of her, rolling to reverse positions. She thrust her tongue into the green-haired girl's mouth, Hitomi surprised and unresponsive of an instant before she realized she was tasting herself on Sayaka's tongue, and her insides flooded with liquid desire, instinct taking over. She kissed back passionately, then tried to reverse their positions. The blunette smirked, holding her in an iron grasp, her forerarms clasped behind the small of her back, pressing their bodies together...

Glancing down, Hitomi's desire ratcheted up as she saw her chest squashed against Sayaka's more developed parts. Held tightly, with Sayaka forcing her tongue deep into her mouth, Hitomi gave a muffled groan and started rocking herself forward and back. Sayaka pulled back, a look of surprise turning into something more... primal as their chests began to rub against one another, the stimulation hardening them further. She could feel Sayaka's larger bits poke at her smaller pieces, the feeling sending vibrations of pleasure through her body.

Sayaka let go, and had her assume the position again. This time, Hitomi put her head down first, balancing on one hand while spreading the blunette apart with two fingers of the other. _Is that where that gesture comes from?_ she wondered, curious at her discovery. But her attention was entirely focused, seconds later, as she approached the glistening hollow, unsure of exactly what came next. She began by sticking her tongue in as far as it could go.

"Hito-oooooh. Oooooh, ho _shit_. Yeah."

The blunette's body tensed under Hitomi... there was a certain thrill, a power, in being on top, she realized. Safely inside, her mouth pressed firmly against her classmate's flesh, she allowed her hands to roam, grasping below the other girl's rear, her long fingers grasping the globes of Sayaka's buttocks, squeezing, spreading.

Coming up for air, she looked down... upside down, in fact. Hitomi was amused to see her friend's head laying back, eyes closed and biting her lip. _That won't do_, she thought greedily to herself. Carefully, she lowered herself down to Sayaka's face. The blunette looked up, her hands working their way through Hitomi's legs and grabbing her waist, guiding her squirming behind...

Hitomi felt like she was sitting on Sayaka's face, and hearing the wet, slurping noise that accompanied every delightful tingle the girl's furious tongue and questing lips created made her lose control.

"Sayaka... oh Saya-Ssss-ayaaakaUUUHHH!" Hitomi wailed.

Her knees turned to jelly as a massive shudder seemed to wrack every fiber in her body. She felt Sayaka's tongue pushing, felt the juice flood out of her as she clenched, clenched, and clenched again. Then it was over. She lay, boneless, as Sayaka pushed against her thighs, gently at first, but finally rolling her off with a powerful shove. Hitomi spun over limply, arms akimbo.

Sayaka got up on one arm, wiping some of the glistening sheen smeared across her lips and chin. "W-wow... that was... _impressive_, Hitomi."

"What... do you... mean?" Hitomi asked, a slight embarrassment failing to permeate the bubble of mind-numbing relaxation that had seemed to engulf her. Her words came out in time to the rise and fall of her chest as she tried to catch her breath. She had been strongly discouraged in any adolescent "investigation" into the vulgar acts her parents hoped she'd never be confronted with, and it was taking her a while to adjust to all this new... experiential information.

"I... dunno, I guess. It just felt... really... I dunno?" Sayaka had hoped she could get Hitomi to call out her name, never expecting such a... drenching physical display of her gratification. She lay on the towel, staring up at the ceiling mosaic, basking in a little burst of pride. And a softer, gentler feeling she tried to dismiss... her eyes roamed over to the green-haired girl, gazing at the back of her head, watching her side slowly rise and fall with her shallow but slowing breaths. The curve of her shoulder... she ran a hand along HItomi's neck experimentally, caressing her frend's swells and valleys, before hooking her hand around that delectable, bubblicious butt. Hitomi made a noise somewhere between a startled grunt and a plaintive moan. Something made her pull her hand back. She gave her friend's posterior a gentle spank, eliciting a yelp, enjoying the sound of the slap, the soft, yielding, bouncing feel of her her hand impacting on that soft rear end... She pulled her arm back, swinging down again, harder...

* * *

Junko crept away from the doorway, feeling thirteen again as her pulse beat rapidly, causing her head... and other parts, to throb. She grinned wickedly, the sound of the gasping, moaning and best of all slapping having washed away her fatigue. She was feeling so... naughty!

She tiptoed across the room, careful not to disturb her slumbering husband-he was a nice man, but definitely wouldn't understand what was going on...

Picking up her laptop, Junko slunk into the bathroom, shutting the door carefully. Powering up, she logged into the inconspicuous set of high-definition security cameras she'd had installed in strategic places throughout the house.

She checked in on her daughter's room... the lights were on, they were playing some kind of game, sitting in a circle. She panned over and down, admiring the revealing nighty that the drill-tailed blonde wore, noticing the darting eyes of the red head with that long, luxurious ponytail, her oversided nightshirt skewed off one shoulder, hanging tantalizingly.

She clicked an icon, and the camera changed. _Ah_, she thought, her body seeming to heat up. _That's more like it_.

As her eyes stared at the screen, one hand on the mouse pad, zooming in and panning around, the other slowly, inexorably creeping down into her lap, underneath the computer, in between-

* * *

Monday. Lunch time.

Sayaka approached the slim boy, heart in her throat. _The time has come_...

The conversation died down, Kyousuke-kun's friends turning their heads to stare at the approaching blunette. The shared some significant glances-judging from Sayaka's expression, this was going to be good!

They'd been so proud of their leader, fawning over his talent and now fawning over his conquests! What a lady's man, they thought, astounded that the guy could walk out of the hospital, blow off the blue bimbo who'd followed him around like a lost puppy for years, and then hook up with Shizuki HItomi, the classiest, most desired girl in the school!

Damn, he was good. Being a gentleman, he'd neither deny or confirm anything, but... his friends hooted whenever he'd try to look vague and innocent when they'd ask their pointed questions, always wearing a knowing little smirk.

"K-kyousuke-kun," Sayaka began, her shoulders feeling tenser that they should. The faded, almost greying brown hair turned as the boy turned his head.

"Oh!" A look of surprise came over his face. "Ah, Sayaka-chan, it is good to see you." He spoke politely, without emotion, feeling a little uncomfortable around the blunette since he'd gotten out. He felt a little guilty about some of the stuff he'd encouraged the others to believe about his relationship with the girl.

"I... could I... borrow you for a second?" Sayaka asked, wincing as the boys' eyes lit up, watching them exchange gleeful looks. Idiots, probably think I'm going to ask him to sex me up in the bathroom.

Hmm... the bathroom. Something about school and s-

"Ah, certainly," the boy said, getting up. Sayaka looked him right in the eyes... or would have if they had respectfully met hers as courtesy demanded. He was barely a centimeter taller than her. She felt her heart hammering, an onrushing surge of something so dark, so delicious, she didn't dare contemplate her actions. No regrets.

Walking Kyousuke-kun down to the hallway, still followed by the eyes of his vapid friends, Sayaka pulled out her phone, plugging in a pair of earbuds.

"Ah, Sayaka-chan. Like... like old times, huh?"

You mean, like three weeks ago, asshole? Blue eyes narrowed a fraction, before she was able to paste a cheery smile across her face. "Yes, Kyousuke-kun. I want to share something with you. All those times, I'd come sit by your bedside, trying to cheer you up... all the cds I brought you... the afternoon on the roof...

"Uh..." Kyousuke said, uncomfortable and not liking the direction this conversation was headed. He glanced back at his friends, unseen around the corner. "Sayaka-chan, I'm with Hitomi now, and-"

Slim fingers, one of which seemed to have a strange decal on the fingernail, held up an earbud. "Just... listen to this for me." Sayaka grinned, trying to contain the flush that was spreading across her cheeks. "Last time, I promise." Some about the look in her eyes... scared him.

"I... okay..." Kyousuke stuck the speaker in his ear, and Sayaka pushed a button on her phone, followed by another, pointing the lens of her camera as best she could.

She watched his eyes grow wide, his breathing get rapid. He made as if to yank the cord out of his ear, but stood staring in the distance, his gaze unfocused, wearing a look of abject horror. She watched the eyes tear up, and Kyousuke finally running, breaking away from the horrible, horrible sounds, sobbing like a little girl, his heart shattered at the thought of-

Sayaka lurched after him as he pulled the cord, almost yanking the phone from her hands. She took a step forward, shouting after the fleeing figure "That's right, girly-boy! Run away like the little bitch you are!"

After her shout, which had attracted the attention of everyone in the cafeteria, including the cooks and monitors, who were all looking at her aghast, she heard a terrible, terrible thing.

"Ooooh, oh Sayaka. Yes! YES! Do it, stick it in-"

"MmmMMmMMmm"

"Yes, yes... oh god I can't-"

Sayaka stared down at the source of the noises in her hand, fingers panicking in a desperate need to shut it off immediately, before-

"-believe we're doing this in Madoka's bathroom!" a sultry voice shouted from between her hands. Oh shit, she thought, as the phone slid out of her hands, dropping...

I hope you break! The blunette thought furiously.

"Hitomi... HitoooooooooomeEEEEEEEE!" Sayaka blushed violently. The entire cafeteria was completely silent. She lunged for the fallen phone, grasping it just as she heard herself say "That's what I like. That's what I like. Yeah, right... uhhgggGGG-"

Sayaka pocketed her phone, held by the abject stares of a hundred classmates and an half-dozen adults. Someone coughed.

She straightened her back, pulling blue hair back from her face, and did her best to strut her way out of the cafeteria. As she exited, the whole place seemed to burst into noise.

Well fuck that, I'm out of here, Sayaka thought. She'd skip the rest of the day... maybe the next couple of days. Wait until things died down. Slinking through the hallway, she made it to the door and escaped into the inviting fresh air, plugging in her headphones and pressing play as she walked home.

* * *

Afterward/Epilogue

**_Shizuki Hatomi_ **was startled to learn that the whole school seemed to know about her little affair with Sayaka. She found it served to grant her even more power and prestige among her peers, and as long as her father didn't hear about it, she was doing better than ever. Especially when Sayaka began accompanying her to the bathroom during fifth period...

**_Miki Sayaka_** became something of a self-made legend, and played a prominent role in the formation of the "blue yuri ghost that waits in the middle stall of the girls' bathroom to eat you" urban legend that students faithfully passed down, one class to the next.

**_Sakura Kyouko_** ended up moving in with Tomoe Mami, and for a time the two of them dropped off the face of the earth.

**_Kaname Junko_** suffered several missing hours of sleep and the loss of a laptop computer that Mr. Kaname had found the following morning, shattered on the bathroom floor. She considered it small price to pay, even when she missed her flight the following morning.

**_Kyousuke Komiju_ **suffered greatly from the events of that afternoon. Soon, the entire class regarded him as a walking joke, and even as the ate up the gossip about Hitomi and Sayaka, they couldn't help but look at him as the reason those elegible, beautiful ladies were no longer available to the romance-starved boys of the school. Compounding his misery, someone had apparently taken a close-up video of him as he had listened... his face, the tears, the panic... and anonymously posted it on the web. It had been put to music and became popular as far away as Britain and Turkey.

His parents eventually withdrew him from public school, and he was never heard from again. That is because, in a burst of youthful pique of angst, he threw himself off the fifth floor of the Fine Arts Academy. He survived, but the spinal damage had been too severe, and he was confined to a wheelchair for the rest of his short, miserable life. Short, because he gave up home, and had to be force fed... miserable, because he was unable to perform even the most basic, private functions without the aid of a nurse, or worse... his mother.

No one his age attended his funeral.

* * *

**Take that, jerk.**

**Let me know what you think. More reviews make me wanna write more stuff.**

**And again, if you have suggestions... suggest them. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

Graphic imagery, some language, a bit of discomfort.

(If you want, you think of a name for this one and I'll fill it in)

* * *

Silently, oh so silently, the window slid along its frame.

In the murky autumnal twilight, looming clouds hovered over downtown Mitakihara. The apartment complex was a nice one; crisp, modern architecture with an emphasis on clean lines and lots of glass. Uniquely, the only darkened entryway among all the balconies which led to individual residences was the one that a prowling figure stooped outside of, slowly pushing the window open.

The figure was difficult to make out in the darkness; that, in fact, was the very reason why she'd unscrewed the hideous orange-yellow bulb glowing outside the door to the apartment.

Smirking, unseen, the figure stood, a lithe, dark-clothed shape that slid up and over the windowsill, a pair of bare legs flashing almost white in the darkness.

The window slowly, slowly slid shut.

* * *

The apartment was dark. Vague hints of shapes, a massive armoire to the left, pillars straight ahead... the desk was still in the same place. The only light came in from a large latticed window which bled silvery moonlight erratically as the unseen clouds overhead sped across the sky.

_She must not be home. I can't wait to... surprise her. It's been, what, a year? Never thought I'd come back..._

Shaking her long, bright crimson ponytail, Kyouko looked around the room in the darkness, envisioning everything the way it had been, that night she'd gotten into the worst fight of her life... the only fight she hadn't won.

_Cloth on the dining table... plants. Pastel colors... and something frilly_. It sparked a strange, bittersweet joy, trying to remember, reminisce, about things she'd not thought of in far too long. In some ways, those had been the best days of her life...

The light switch wasn't really a switch; more like a touch pad, she had to press her finger into the bottom, and bring it up along the glass, stopping halfway to leave it dim. Just one of the countless ways this place had impressed her with its... ambiance. A sort of understated elegance. The furnishings were sparse, but always quality, and impeccably placed in what seemed to be exactly the perfect spot. For a long time, she'd made do without... looked down upon the frilly comforts of her former existence. Which, come to think of it, had been pretty no-frills to begin with.

But at the moment, all she could think about was crawling into that fluffy, pillow-laden bed.

Smiling to herself, hearing a neighbor's cat meow-ing through the wall, Kyouko looked around the room, noticing the geometrically patterned carpet beneath a cloth-covered dining table, and similar compositions of artwork adorning the walls. Vibrant green plants of various sizes were scattered through the living room, and a set of pastel colored pillows, green, pink and blue, were placed in a neat pile in the corner.

She'd bought a plant once. Well, taken one. Stole it. Whatever. She'd gotten it on a whim, it had reminded her of this very room... Mami seemed to encourage life to flourish and prosper in her presence. Unlike Kyouko herself, who had always preferred a more destructive approach.

Maybe that's why her plant had died after two days. How was that even possible?

She walked over to the table, rolling her eyes fondly at a heart-shaped pillow her former friend had been so proud of. She'd sewn it herself, and the lacy frills that ran along the outer edge almost made Kyouko misty-eyed.

She'd laughed at her friend's efforts... just like she'd spat in Mami's face, when all she'd tried to do was help her out... after the "accident"... It had been a difficult time for the red head. She'd taken over a year to get her head screwed back on right... if it actually was. But she'd realized, the other day, that she missed the drill-haired blonde... she felt like she'd grown, was ready to... well, try it again. Or, at least, closure.

Things felt... unresolved.

She heard the cat again, sounding like it had gotten into a fight. Kyouko's eyes were drawn to the refrigerator, and she tip-toed across the expensive-looking wood-grained floor, her steps making no noise...

She put a foot forward. Clunk. Then the other. Clunk. _What was that? _She paused, one foot raised in midair. Clunk. _What the hell is_...

Suddenly, she heard the cat again, Clunk, except this time it was much louder, and definitely not a cat. The clunking continued, and Kyouko's eyes were drawn down the short hallway off the kitchen, a walk she'd made on many a night... a sliver of light could be seen from beneath the door... and those sounds...! Unable to help herself, she walked down the hall.

"Aaahhhhh, mmmmmm. Yes, there, _there_... yes. Yesssss, aaahhhh."

Kyouko stood frozen in shock. She wondered in denial if she had entered the wrong apartment. One glance around reaffirmed so much of what she'd remembered about the place.

"oooOOOOhhhhh, Maaaamiiiiiii! Ooooh thankyouthankyou mmmmmm! MMMMM! YES, oh my GOD your hands are amazing..."

_That dirty slut! _Kyouko thought to herself. Confused, angry.

And, most shamefully, a little turned on.

"uuuuUUUUNNNNNHHHhhhhh. Oh... oooohh. Aaaaoooooowww..."

Kyouko found herself in front of the doorway, the light coming from underneath illuminating her shoes. Her arm was streaching out. _What am I doing? _she asked herself, wanting to flee... but she continued to reach, grasping the knob and turning...

* * *

Sayaka felt her senpai's hands dig deep, the slick, oiled flesh rippling under the older girl's supple, kneading hands. Unable to stay silent, the blunette let Mami know exactly what she was doing right.

She reveled in the feeling of Mami's hands, vigorously rubbing and pushing and thrusting... the headboard was knocking against the wall again... she'd asked to move the bed a few inches from the wall after it had raised such a racket during an earlier... "tutoring session."

At least that's what her parents thought she was doing, late into the night. Eyes closed, face down, chest rubbing against silken sheets in the most pleasing way... she smiled and felt that heat starting to build up again, the feeling that she was doing something... somehow... _naughty_. _I'm a bad girl,_ she thought, delighted.

Why hadn't Mami let her move the bed, she wondered... but a part of her knew that Mami wasn't always the polite and demure model student she presented herself to be. She could be... forceful. _Powerful_. In some flatteringly perverse way, Sayaka imagined the noise Mami made, and the marks she so loved to leave, were her ways of letting the world know that Sayaka was hers and hers alone.

And Sayaka was okay with that. Better than okay. Ecstatic.

* * *

Mami was bad enough; the sight of those shapely legs, slim ankles bend forward, tendon jutting out in contrast to the soft curves that went all the way up to the triangular black panties that failed to entirely cover up that amazingly shaply rear... the black bra-strap across her back, the forward-curving shoulders pushing slim arms and hands that grasped the other girl's...

The other girl. From her vantage, Mami blocked some of the view, but... that ass...

_Really, Kyouko? Are you going to stoop so low, watching you're ex do some other girl...? Don't you have anything better to do?_ She thought the questions to herself furiously, disgusted at the entire scenerio. But... _What am I going to do? Hunt another witch for another seed I don't even need? Go find a fucking abandoned church to sleep in?_

Resigned, still disgusted, but a little relieved and inexplicably excited, Kyouko abandoned the attempt to dissuade herself and settled in.

* * *

Mami gazed down at the glistening, shapely buttocks of the girl lying on her bed. Sayaka's moans of pleasure, and the sight of her blue-haired head buried in the mattress, legs spread and halfway off the bed... simply delectable. Running a tongue over her slim lips, she bit down, the pink tip poking out between the rows of white, even teeth as she redoubled her efforts.

Sayaka had quickly come... to enjoy these post-battle spa sessions. They'd started with bathing, progressing on to washing each other's hair and full-body massages, before she'd felt emboldened enough to ask for even more, and Mami had been even more emboldened by Sayaka's boldness. She'd been mad over Mami-san for the entire first week she'd Contracted, and idol turned friend turned something even better... These weeks had been the happiest of her life, and she had little doubt the reason why...

Mami's thumbs delved down her thighs, intensifying the tingling desire that had accumulated as the older girl had worked out the knots in the blunette's shoulders, back, and feet... each part left tingling from the drill-haired girl's tender but forceful ministrations. There was a point, where it was _so _close to pain, but... it was like the most wonderful thing ever.

"Mmmm." She heard herself make all sorts of noises, sounds that would have embarrassed her to no end before she'd met Mami. Seeing the look in the golden eyes of the older girl when she made those noises... just thinking about that yearning, almost desperate gaze made her heat up. She felt the hands probing deeper, those perfect, glossy fingernails playing across her thighs, almost tickling until they drew across her folds, gently pulling across her wetness...

Sayaka let out another helpless, hopeful moan-

* * *

A single crimson eye stared through a crack in the partially opened door, fascinated, horrified, crushed... and more a little turned on.

* * *

Mami's hand, glistening with the oil she'd rubbed into her kohai's muscles, her hands covering the entirety of that smooth, toned body. Well, there was one place that was strictly off-limits... at least at the present. The tight muscles of the blunette's arms, tense at the beginning, were almost liquid after the massage. The blonde slid her hands down the girl's legs, feeling them wake from their limpness, no longer hanging, but bracing, anticipating... something.

She brought her fingers over the area her friend had entrusted her with, fingers pushing gently, but remaining outside. She began to rub the secret spot, gently but firmly, stopping every few moments as Sayaka panted. She avoided slipping inside, much as her fingers wished to... the blunette could be almost too responsive to such thrusts, and Mami wasn't done with her yet... she was just, finally, about to get started.

"Ah, my love... you are so beautiful. How am I so lucky to have you in my life?"

Sayaka cut off her moan, attempting to respond. "I... uuuhhhh... I'm th-the lucky... oh, god... lucky one..." she broke off with a gasp, and Mami pulled her hand away, then stepped back.

* * *

Kyouko watched with a sickened, disbelieving grimace frozen across her face as Mami hooked a thumb into her black panties, bringing a bare leg up through, letting the lacy thing fall down her other leg, kicking it away... the crimson eye followed it until the door blocked its path across the room.

The blunette... the _cute _blunette, twisted, a pretty face framed by vivid teal hair looking backward, inquiringly. _Selfish little bitch_, Kyouko thought uncharitbaly, enraged at the size of the girl's chest. But she recognized the moves as part of a well-rehearsed dance... the younger girl flipping over onto her back as the blond removed her bra, the bands snapping apart as if under great strain. The red head bit back a wave of jealousy as she watched the bouncing legs of the blunette, hanging off the bed, unable to contain their eager anticipation... and the view that girl must have, obvious from that dumbstruck look on her face..._ oh those beautiful bouncing_...

Getting a look at the back of her former lover was... well, confusing. Especially when Mami took the girl's legs by the ankles, spread them far, far apart, and stepped up to the bed.

_She never did that with me! _Kyouko thought, a combination of hurt, disgust, envy, curiosity, anger, shame and an overwhelming sense of a certain frustration tasting like bile rising in the back of her throat.

* * *

Always the gracious host, Mami was determined to keep things... spicy. She'd fretted over her breakup with Kyouko for months, determining ultimately that she was perhaps too boring for the adventurous if somewhat irresponsible red head.

Her eyes roved over the girl's perfect chest, her mark from earlier still fresh and red. Slowly, she allowed her gaze to flow down, across the tight, kiss-ably soft belly, down to the freshly trimmed patch of curly blue hair, to the blossoming flower that lay open before her, hanging at the edge of the bed.

Mami had been delighted at the blunette's innate flexibility, allowing for some amazing feats of positioning. She leaned forward, hooking the younger girl's ankles around her neck, knees splayed out, and then slid her hands well below her navel, pressing and spreading her flesh, awkwardly pushing forward with her pelvis, the tingling, throbbing area coming into contact with-

* * *

_Oh my god_, thought Kyouko. _What are they doing? It looks... awkward, but_... She watched, hands over her ears to block the furiously loud noises coming from the activity, grunts and pants and squeals of encouragement... and then Mami said it, said the same thing she'd whispered to Kyouko, in the throws of passion-

"Say... my... nnn-name!" the blonde said, demanding. Kyouko knew she wasn't smiling from the tone of her voice, and from the memory of those intense golden eyes staring with almost frightening intensity while she had her way...

And the blunette shouted her name, long and loud, wavering with passion. Just like Kyouko had, long ago.

The thought made her sick. And a bit ashamed.

And, increasingly, turned on.

xoxo

Sayaka felt the grin covering her entire face; she hugged Mami tighter, feeling her chest pressed into her own, the sweat and oil slick between their bodies. The drills shook as the older girl pressed her lips into the blunette's neck, sucking noisily, deliciously. Waiting, knowing it was coming... Mami's wetness began to slowly spread across the blunette's own, trickling down between the folds, along the rim of her leg. As always, this had the effect of getting her absolutely voracious, and she briefly lost herself in the feel of the blonde sucking at her neck.

_Sure to leave a mark._She didn't care.

Sayaka brought a hand down, slipping it between the pressed abdomens, sliding between her legs to smear the intoxicating mixture...

Mami was suddenly up on her hands, drill-tails dangling down from her pretty face, flushed pink, nose to nose with her. Sayaka stared up with eager sapphire eyes, loving that flush, that amazing hair, those beautiful golden orbs... so warm and caring... or burning and hungry, ready to gobble her up.

She let out a long, heartfelt sigh... which caught in her throat, turning into a gasp as she felt Mami's curls drag ticklingly across her thighs and the strong, adept tongue flash into her, furiously pushing against her, into her, sucking and licking until she came... to a conclusion.

The end?

* * *

**maybe truly get to a mamikyosaya sandwich next time.**

**comments are appreciated, unless they're whining about how you just love kyousuke and are upset because you thought there was some other pairing going on and thus you're time was obviously wasted reading this drivel.**

**anything else, however, is treasured dearly in a home close to my heart.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning:** As with every other piece of smutty writing within this "series" (a gross exaggeration if ever there was one), the following is intended for mature audiences only. Or, at least, adult-ish audiences. Since paging through the Mature rated fan-fiction entries isn't exactly the definition of maturity. I hope you have a sense of humor about it like I do.

Triple Threat

_Or_

The Holy Trinity

Part 1.

Sayaka was proud of herself, having brought the two bitter friends back together. It had taken patience and effort, but the two had agreed surprisingly quickly to the hesitantly proposed idea, her face burning with self-conscious embarrassment as the pair had stared at her.

* * *

It has seemed like such a good idea at the time. Sayaka felt the delicate, thrusting tongue pull away mid-kiss, the soft handful of flesh she'd been holding twist out of her grasp. A slim, pale leg slid past her, knee connecting with her ribs. Grunting, she twisted, feeling a hand trapped underneath her side squirm. Opening her eyes, she saw a long red mass of hair, like some magnificent fox's tail, covering a bared shoulder, twisted around a naked arm.

The elbow remained jabbed in her side. She twisted again, feeling a tongue run down her calf, only to catch herself on someone's limb. Kyouko's hair went taut, her neck pulling back-

"Ow, goddammit!" The older girl's exasperated curse came from the bottom of the bed. Sayaka broke off her attempts to participate... this was so confusing she didn't even have a good idea what was going on.

"Can whoever is pinning down my arm... _please _sit up?"

"Oops... sorry, Mami." The blunette tried to raise herself up on her elbows, but she felt the red head's weight pinning a leg down, and Mami herself still half-encircled the younger girl. Carefully extricating herself from the tangle of limbs, Sayaka sat up. "Ah... I don't know if this is gonna work."

Kyoko sat up, her face flushed, oversized canines flashing in the soft illumination of Mami's bedroom. "Never figured _you _for a quitter," she muttered breathily, laying down on her belly with her head cradled between crossed arms, a pouty look on her face.

"Perhaps she has a point, though," Mami considered, as if talking to herself. "I... well, I've never done this before... not with three-"

"Something _you _haven't done before?" snorted the red head. "That's a first."

Mami's response was swift. Her arm was a blur, rising and falling to the loud SMACK SMACK SMACK, rapid-fire staccato. Kyouko howled, while Sayaka took a step back and covered her ears with her hands. Uncertain of what to think... she didn't want to miss out on any new "experience" her sempai wanted to give her, but... she felt a bit like a third wheel.

"You are a naughty girl, Kyouko Sakura! Take that back!"

She watched with interest as Kyouko got her freshly-tanned cheeks covered with a hand, using the other to grapple with the statuesque blonde. Mami gave up on the spanking, grabbing on to the lithe red head, her generous genetic endowment squeezed tight against the other girl's back. _Wow, naked wrestling_, Sayaka thought, feeling eager to jump into the mix. She thought she'd be rather good at wrestling. But she stood, watching instead.

It was almost as good.

The two girls were a shifting, twisting mess of golden curls, long red hair, and lots and lots of soft, pale skin pressed against even paler skin. Mami trying to hold her opponent with locked arms, only for the slender red head to twist out of her grasp, grabbing onto a leg and bending it back. Grunting, the blonde tried to kick the other girl off, but Kyoko merely grabbed the other leg and held both, bent at the knee and crossed at the ankle. _Mami_, thought Sayaka, _grunting_! The sound made the heat below her belly intensify. How come Mami had never wrestled with her? It looked... fun.

Kyoko stat atop her conquest, straddling her back and holding her ankles with one arm. The other came down on the bonde's shapely buttocks... Kyoko grinning evilly while snarling obsenities, Mami's squeals in indignation.

_This looks like it could take a while_, Sayaka thought to herself. She settled in to enjoy the show.

* * *

It was Kyouko who offered a solution.

"Why don't we just take turns?"

Mami stared, completely bewildered by the red head's idea. Not that the thought didn't have merit, it was just she couldn't remember the last time Kyoko had even _recognized _the concept of turn-taking. Sayaka liked the idea immediately, appreciating the fairness of it, as well as providing her with a clear focus, a sense of clarity she so desperately needed... the free-for-all had been so confusing. _As long as I'm not the test subject in this little scenerio_.

"We'll do Mami first," the crimson-eyed girl had said definitively, looking at Sayaka with nothing beyond the naked lust burning within her eyes. The blunette felt a delightful shiver run down her spine as she stood before the older girl, feeling crimson eyes roam across her body.

"You'll _do _me?" Mami said, haughtily in her offended voice. She sniffed, slapping aside the red head's approaching hands.

"We'll let you go first," Kyoko tried again, smirking at the fleshy blonde.

"You'll _let _me?" Mami asked, just being difficult. Sayaka recognized this, and moved in as Kyoko sputtered out an incoherent response. Taking the blonde's shoulders, she gently but firmly pushed her down, until she once again lay flat on the bed. She whispered, "We beg you to let us worship in the beautiful temple that is your body..." Mami was a sucker for this kind of thing; Sayaka found it faintly embarrassing, especially while Kyoko stood watching her with that flabbergasted expression on her face. "Let us lovingly caress your smooth, perfect skin, gaze into your magnificent-"

"-ly giant rack," threw in Kyouko, helpfully, getting into it.

"-golden eyes so that you can see the devotion we hold for you within our souls-"

"Speak for yourself, kid!" the red head exclaimed, secretly eating up every word, hoping that Sayaka would say things like that when it was _her _turn. She couldn't stop glancing at the muscular blunette's body, so fit and trim, but still sporting all those sweet, sweet curves. Mami was gorgeous, but couldn't exactly be called athletic. Something about Sayaka's shoulders kept drawing the crimson gaze back. And that adorably tense butt...

Sayaka was aware the fiery gaze, feeling completely exposed before the girl's obvious interest. She tried to catch the Kyoko's eyes, but they were focused firmly on her backside. She pretended to bend down, stretching or something as she grabbed her ankles and wiggled her rear in the air. She watched through her legs, heart beating even faster when the red head choked, eyes wide at her little display.

"~A-hem! If you two are _quite _done molesting each other with your eyes," Mami's sing-song voice drew their attention back to the blonde, who lay on the bed, propped up on one arm. Her pendulous breasts swayed enticingly, every so jiggly. The corkscrew curls, slightly disheveled from the wrestling match, framed the beautiful, sultry face of the Mami that was only ever seen in... intimate situations.

* * *

Each holding an arm, both girls began at Mami's feet, slowling drawing their hands up her legs, sliding over the smooth, pale skin, trailing fingers and tips of well-trimmed fingernails carving patterns up the blonde's legs. Approaching the danger zone, Sayaka's hand crept toward the special spot, eager to get to work-

Only to be slapped away by Kyouko. With a frown and a shake of her head, the other girl silently blocked her questing hands. _Not yet_, the girl soundlessly whispered with great exaggeration. Kyouko's hand continued upward, across Mami's torso, reaching her chest.

"~N-now... girls-" Mami cut off, biting her lip and letting out a small moan.

Sayaka followed the veteran's lead, grabbing a handful herself. She saw Kyoko watching her as her hand began to squeeze, massaging vigorously. She knew from her earlier sessions with the blonde that Mami enjoyed it when she was groped a little... roughly, unlike Sayaka's own, apparently more tender, parts. Feeling the bud in her hand grow hard, poking her palm, she gently traced circles around the sensitive tip, before giving it a firm pinch.

Mami gasped. "Ooooh." Kyoko was engrossed with her own side, and brought her lips down to the blonde's chest, her pink tongue darting out to gently lick. "Ooo. Mmmmm." The girl's crimson eyes stared up at Sayaka, hungrily, who stared back as she continued her manipulation. She hoped her face didn't betray all the nervousness she suddenly felt squirming around in the pit of her stomach.

Kyoko began moving her lips upwards, small kisses, nibbles and a squeal-inducing nip or two on the way up Mami's neck. Sayaka couldn't help wonder what it felt like to get bitten by those fangs. They looked sharp. Mami kept moaning and gasping, her breathing getting shallow and fast._ Just the way she likes it_, the blunette thought dirtily. She let go of the blonde's arm, moving down the bed a bit while running both hands over the older girl's side, across her belly, just happening to graze against Kyoko's exposed chest on their way down.

"Ow! You... _bit _me!" The blonde's voice was vaguely slurred, more shocked than upset.

_Whoops_. "And I'll bite you again," Kyouko teased, flooded with anticipation. Her gaze flicked down to the blunette, who'd apparently made a tactical shift in positioning. "If you don't watch out I might just eat you up." She caught those blue eyes staring at her for the briefest instant before they darted down, breaking the intense moment of contact.

Burying her face in Mami's neck, Kyouko smiled wickedly.

Sayaka ran her hands down Mami's thighs, watching Kyouko lift up her leg... stretching it exaggeratedly high, giving the flushed blunette a sneak peek as she straddled Mami's chest, bending forward to roughly grab two handfuls of the girl, who protested with a moan that was silenced as the red head pressed her lips against Mami's open mouth. Sayaka ran her hand across the crevice, feeling the girl's arousal under her fingertips. Her sempai groaned as Kyouko's questing tongue slid into her mouth, and Sayaka made her move in tandem, sliding into her mentor.

Mami's moans were only partially muffled by the red head's kiss. Sayaka spread the older girl apart with one hand, while the other pushed inside. The tunnel was warm and wet, fingers gliding in and out. Fast and shallow. The blunette's excitement spiked as the older girl began to tense up, arching her back while Kyouko kept her pinned down, still locked in that kiss.

But then, Kyoko sat up, sliding down the bed and clasping the wrist of Sayaka's busy hand. Mami was panting hard, "What are you-Ooooo. Uh. UH." Mami grunted as Kyoko thrust Sayaka's hand forward, two fingers all the way in as the rest of her hand slammed against her mentor like a punch to the stomach. Sayaka felt overwhelming satisfaction as Kyouko brought her hand back, completely out before being thrust back in, each eliciting another, louder "UH."

Kyouko leaned forward, and Sayaka felt a delicious sucking at her neck for a moment before the girl leaned back, pulling her wrist back. The blunette watched as the older red head held up her left hand, placing it over Sayaka's own, pinky and ring fingers intertwining while the top two stuck forward like the barrel of a pantomimed gun.

Sayaka knew what was coming but still stared as Kyoko shoved the "gun" in-

"OOoooo. _Ooo_-ooo-ooo ungh." The sounds Mami was making didn't seem exactly pleasurable to her kohai, and were certainly not the lady-like noises she usually made, but blonde wasn't telling them to stop, and the view of the older girl, stretched out and helpless... it was exhilarating.

Then a long red ponytail was blocking her view, but she ducked her head down, taking a moment to suck on Mami's inner thigh before glancing up, using her free hand to hold Kyouko's hair out of the way, watching that tongue dart and dive around the area just above where their hands seemed to merge with Mami.

With a wail that built from a whisper to a scream, Mami's back arched violently, legs kicking out. Sayaka watched her toes clench up, curling, and the muscles in the blonde's arms and legs tense, before she went limp, collapsing on the bed. Kyoko whispered something in her ear, then retrieved her hand before moving back up the bed, a wet trail following the path of the fingers that slid up Mami's taut belly to her chest.

She leaned in again, quieting Mami's moans with her lips and tongue, sharing a taste that Sayaka knew would drive the blonde wild. _Something about that... it was like a trigger or something_.

Following the red head's whispered instructions, she watched the older girls going at it, tongues wrestling between their mouths. Sayaka brought the tips of her fingers across the spot Kyoko's tongue had ravenged a minute before. Slowly, methodically, she began to press harder, rubbing her fingers faster and faster. Kyouko grunted as Mami bit her tongue, pulling back as the corkscrews flailed in the air, golden eyes shut tightly as she shook her head, an increasingly loud groan reverberating through her chest.

Sayaka felt the blonde's stomach tense under her hand, redoubling her efforts even as her wrist began to ache. She felt a grazing touch slide across her shoulders, down her sides, almost ticklish over her ribs before the hands clasped her own belly, feeling the press of a body against her back, an electrifying spot of wetness pressing against the roundness of her rear, rubbing. Seeing the long, red ponytail that draped across her shoulders, unable to keep the startled gasp from escaping, she felt just the slightest prickle along her neck as wet lips fastened against her throat.

Just before the blunette closed her eyes, losing track of everything except the intense feeling of Kyoko sucking hard at her throat, she saw the older girl's fingers slide below her own faltering hand, she heard Mami take in a deep breath, then scream.

And then scream again. Sayaka paused, wrist burning. Mami always told her to stop, after it happened. But she felt Kyouko's arm continue to slide against her, watched those fingers disappear, covered in a liquid sheen. "S-stop... oooohhh, s-t-t-top," Mami's beautiful, flushed face was screwed up, wincing. Sayaka, unsure of what to do, looked back, trying to catch the eye of the girl pressed against her back.

"Keep going," Kyouko whispered harshly, demanding. Mami's moan protested, her legs coming together as she squirmed up the bed. They clamped around the blunette, the soft thighs clenching around her torso. Kyouko removed her hand, grabbing the blonde's knees and forcing them apart. Mami whimpered, unresisting, as the red head held her apart. "This is the good part," she said, conspiratorially. "Haven't you ever tried...?" She broke off, reinserting herself into the action.

Switching to her left hand, Sayaka continued, feeling a little guilty about the bonde's stuttering pleas, but feeling a delicious sense of power and control as she and Kyouko brought her well-endowed sempai back to the brink, her whole body trembling.

"Okay, now I gotta show you something," the red head muttered breathily, resting her chin on the blunette's shoulder. She took the girl's hand, extending and holding her index finger, which slid back inside. _So wet_, Sayaka mused. _Well, double the hands, double the pleasure I guess_...

"Push. UP. Hard." Kyoko whispered through clenched teeth, as the fingers, one atop the other, slid in all the way. Mami's gasps and protests had died out, replaced by a gutteral sound in the back of her throat, growing louder and louder.

Sayaka's narrowed eyes, focused on the sight below her, went wide as the busty blonde bucked, her legs spasming, thrusting her into the air, pushing against the questing fingers. She screamed again, this time high and long, slowly losing steam as her body came crashing down to the bed. She turned on her side, curling up, corkscrews loose and tangled.

Suddenly, Sayaka felt a hand, slick with moisture, slide down her belly, tracing a path along the edge of her hot, wet core. The fingers slid across her sensitive folds, lingering on the pearl of power that seemed to cry out for attention, demanding satisfaction. A brief press, and then she felt the older girl peel away from her back, sweat-soaked skin clinging. Sucking in a deep breath as she felt something begin to invade her, she heard the husky whisper of the red head in her ear, hot breath tickling the strands of blue hair that lay in sweaty disarray. "Ready for your turn, Sayaka?" The voice seemed to promise something, and the blunette felt herself melt at the older girl's touch... until she was suddenly empty and untouched.

Frowning, she spun around, seeing the gloating look on Kyouko's beautiful but annoyingly smug face. "Too bad, I'm next," she stated, grinning wickedly and displaying those amazingly pointed teeth. SMACK! "Get up, Mami, you lazy piece of a-"

"Ow, Kyouko you brat!" Mami glared halfheartedly, still recovering from her mental explosion. "You'll pay for that, you naughty, naughty girl." Her voice was vaguely threatening, and Sayaka was startled when the ring on her sempai's hand flashed, and Kyouko was suddenly enveloped in shining ribbons of golden light. Opening her mouth, looking startled and pissed off, Kyouko felt another ribbon wrap itself around her mouth, muffling the filthy language that had been so close to erupting from her. Twisting helplessly, Kyouko's angry look turned into something halfway between resignation and anticipation, the excited glimmer in her eyes putting the lie to her attempts at breaking free.

"Now, before we start," Mami said, standing up and bending over the wiggling, restrained red head, "there's something special you should know about Kyouko Sakura..."

Kyouko's eyes went wide. _She wouldn't!_

* * *

_**Thus ends part one: Kyouko and Sayaka vs Mami. Notes appreciated; too fast, too nasty, not nasty enough, too little dialogue, not enough Kyouko being mean, boring, repetitive, blatantly unrealistic and physiologically impossible... speak your mind.**_

_**Homework: Explain, in graphic detail, if you want a part two, your reasons, if any, and whatever weirdness you'd like to see incorporated, either in this "scenario" or something down the road.**  
_

_**In. Graphic. Detail.**_

_**Still trying to wrap my head around Kyouko x Madoka.**_


End file.
